The present invention relates to a weight device of an exerciser, in which the weight blocks can be arbitrarily placed in or taken out. In addition, during operation, the weight blocks can be moved up and down without dropping out.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show an existing exerciser including a weight device 8 capable of changing the training weight. Such weight device 8 has a base seat 81 on which two parallelly upward extending guide rods 82 are disposed. The guide rods 82 are passed through the guide holes 831 of multiple weight blocks 83. A middle portion of each weight block 83 is formed with a through hole 832 in which an adjustment rod 84 is passed. The adjustment rod 84 is formed with multiple locating holes 841 at equal intervals. The adjustment rod 84 is disposed on a middle portion of a guide board 85 positioned above the weight blocks 83. The guide rod 82 can be passed through the guide holes 831 only in an axial direction. In addition, the bottom of the guide rod 82 is tightly fixedly connected with the base seat 81. Therefore, in assembling, the weight blocks 83 must be placed in from upper end of the guide rod 82 to lower end thereof. Such procedure is quite troublesome.
In addition, the number of the weight blocks 83 is adjusted in such a manner that an insertion pin 86 is inserted into one of the locating holes 841 of the adjustment rod 84 to lift the weight blocks 83 with heavy weight. In the case of insufficient strength, the insertion pin 86 is often bent and damaged. Moreover, in order to entirely insert the adjustment rod 84 into the through holes 832 of all the weight blocks 83, the accuracy of alignment of the through holes 832 of the weight blocks 83 and the adjustment rod 84 must be increased. Also, the adjustment rod 84 is fixed on the guide board 85 so that it is important to have more accuracy between the guide board 85 and the guide rod 82 as well as the adjustment rod 84. This increases the manufacturing cost for the exerciser.